


you're trembling

by dorypop



Series: atla tumblr prompts [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cuddles!, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorypop/pseuds/dorypop
Summary: 50 Dialogue tumblr prompts: "You're trembling" (Zutara)
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: atla tumblr prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823179
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	you're trembling

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [@sofileall](https://sofileall.tumblr.com/)!  
> ([original post](https://hklnvgl.tumblr.com/post/623540089127092224/could-you-do-a-prompt-with-24-or-48-romantic))

Zuko _had_ known it’d be cold. It was the Southern Pole, after all. They wore furs all day long, and lived in houses made of ice—that sort of thing. And it wasn’t even the first time he’d been in a similar climate—he’d literally swam in icy water before the Siege of the North. He’d been thrown in a cooler!

“You’re trembling.”

Zuko swore under his breath, and wiggled closer to Katara.

“I didn’t mean to wake you up,” he whispered, burying his chilly nose into her tousled hair.

“You should’ve stopped shivering, then. Do you need another blanket?”

Zuko didn’t know. They were already cooped under a blanket mountain, heavy as an armor.

“That’s fine. Go back to sleep,” he said, trying to press himself closer to her body. He couldn’t feel her skin, buried in layers and layers of fabric, but he could feel her heat seeping towards him.

He was starting to fall asleep, resigned to spend the whole night curled up and be all stiff and achy in the morning, when Katara’s sudden laugh made him jump.

“What?”

“Sorry, sorry,” she said, not sounding sorry at all. “It’s just—you’re like a mongoose lizard, crawling towards the heat.”

“A mongoose lizard,” he repeated, wondering if he’d actually fallen asleep and this was a very weird dream.

“Yes, well. A bit tinier. And cuter. But—yep. A Fire Lord mongoose lizard. You should get it engraved into your headpiece or something. It has a certain catch—” Katara’s voice was as soft as her fingers, which had bypassed all fabric ramparts to reach his nape, where they were drawing circles.

“I don’t think I want to know what you’re talking about,” he said, feeling some of the tension in his shoulders relax at her touch.

“I meant it, though. We’ve got more blankets.”

Zuko shook his head—Katara couldn’t see him, but she could certainly feel him do it, as he was practically on top of her by that point.

“I meant it, too. It’s late. Go to sleep.”

If he got too cold, he could always use his Breath of Fire. He’d just need to step away from Katara for a bit, be careful not to burn her, and ignore the smoky air afterwards.

He didn’t feel like moving, though. At all. Forever, possibly. If he could run the Fire Nation from this very position, snuggling Katara under five thousand blankets, he would. It’d be a bit undignified, sure, but what was the point of being the Fire Lord if he didn’t get to decide what was undignified and what wasn’t (it actually didn’t work like that, but Zuko hadn’t seen Toph in a while and he often found himself thinking jokes he’d want to tell her later).

He sighed, and smiled against Katara’s neck when he felt her kiss the top of his head.

“Good night,” she muttered.

They slept.


End file.
